40,000 Ages Of War
by TheLastKorosu
Summary: I don't think this has really been done before, or only a few times. the only thing i'll tell you is it's a 40k/naruto cross over. T for violence, but rating may change
1. 1: An Age of War

**Here's an Idea that i came up with recently.**

**if you like, leave a reveiw.**

**I own neither Naruto or Warhammer 40,000.**

Age of War

BOOM. BOOM. CRUNCH. A seven foot high figure, in green and black Power Armour stomped it's boot onto the head of a large Green skinned Ork, crushing the creature's skull and sending blood and bits of the alien's tiny brain everywhere. The warrior then whirled around, its Godwyn Pattern Boltgun soon blasting another Ork's head clean off its shoulders in a spray of blood. The Space Marine, code 7-4, was doing what he did best. Close Quarter Combat. A few meters to his left, he spotted a burst of flame, and knew that 7-2 had fired his holy Promethium Flamer, incinerating another group of the green abominations. Slamming his chainsword into another Ork's Gut, he relished slightly in the spray of blood as the mechanised sword tore through internal organs with frightening ease. The thunder of 7-3 firing the Heavy Bolter of the squad into another mob of Orks, felling them within seconds of the trigger being pulled, drowned out even the sound of 7-4's own bolter firing into another Ork's head. Before they knew it, the area was deadly silent, the only things moving were the three marines. Everything else was dead. A crackle of static burst through their helmet comlinks, cutting through the silence.

"This is 7-1. Be warned, the Warboss is heading in your direction with his retinue. Take him out to eliminate the threat."

"Yes sir" the three marines chorused in unison.

"I'm on my way over to you. 7-1 out. the Emperor Protects" The com-link cut out, and the three began to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"the Emporer Protects" said 7-4, activating a rather unorthodox addition to the right gauntlet of his power armour, as the other two marines reloaded their weapons. soon the stomp of the warboss's Heavy feet could be heard, along with his accompanying warcry.

"WAAAAAAGGGHH!"

"It would seem that the boss has arrived." said 7-2, arming his flamer

"Indeed, Brother, it would" replied 7-3, putting a new feed line into the Heavy Bolter and cocking the massive weapon.

"I'll take the boss." was all that 7-4 put in. He never talked much, his fellow marines had quickly realised. but there was no denying that the Marine was good at what he did.

STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.

"Wat 'ave we 'Ere? Three Pitiful Marine-boyz, tryin' ta stop me Waagh? youz are dumber dan de Grotz" laughed the warlord of the Orks. 7-4's only reply was to fully activate the modification on his right gauntlet. a Magnetic feild expanded from his palm to about the size of a chelched fist. an acellerator on the underside of his armour delivered a stream of super-heated plasma into the containment feild, creating a swirling ball of plasma.

"Ooh, like i'm gonna be scared of yer little light..." the boss never finished his insult as 7-4 raced fowards faster than the sluggish Orks could hope to react and, grabbing the massive Ork's head, pulled the alien's head back, forcing the mouth open with his left hand, before he shoved the orb of plasma down the boss's throat, melting several internal organs on the way down, before he let the magnetic feild compress, and then dissapear with a sadistic grin. The overall effect of this was an explosion of superheated plasma that blew the Boss up from the inside and catapulted 7-4 back to his comrades, along with a healthy dose of half melted internal organs and blood. 7-2 and 7-3 took the opportunity to open fire on the former boss's retinue, mowing them down within a matter of seconds while the dim-witted aliens realised that their boss had been killed. the final Ork was dispached with a single shot from the newly-arrived 7-1's personal bolt pistol to the head.

"well done. our mission is complete here. a thunderhawk is waiting for us at the camp to take us back to _The Hidden Leaf_." said the Veteran sergeant. the four Marines walked away, leaving only destruction behind them.

**Well, that's the first chapter finished. leave a reveiw if you liked it, hated it or want to let me know what i can do better. Flames will be used as fuel for 7-2's flamer. you should be able to pick each of the characters from how they fight. if you have any ideas on how to include the Akatsuki in this story, i will listen to them. i have a couple of ideas already, but more are always appreciated.**

**IamtheReaper**


	2. Meet the Marines

**Chapter two is here!**

**Thank you to Akatsuki Leader13 for reviewing**

**if you like, leave a reveiw.**

**I own neither Naruto or Warhammer 40,000.**

Chapter II

Most Space Marine Chapters are very much the same in terms of organisation and structure, with a few notable exceptions, the Shadow Warriors Chapter being one of these. There were several ways in which they differed. Firstly, the Shadow Warriors worked in squads of four Marines, instead of the usual ten of the other chapters. now, while the other, and far more orthodox chapters scoffed at their foolishness and divergance from the revered Codex Astartes, other Chapter Masters could see the value in a smaller squad size. it would allow the squad to be closer together, and teamwork skills would grow rapidly in such a small squad. Each member of the squad would have a slightly wider range of skills when compared to other battle brothers from different chapters. the second difference was the introduction of female Brethen to the ranks. Again, while others thought that this was pointless, there was value in having females. They made for better Apothecaries than their male brethen, as they were more dexterous and paid more attention to detail, often leading to a higher survival rate. the third major difference was in the training. the squads would train together most of the time, lead by their leading sergeant, and only training in larger groups once or twice a week. the final difference was that the chapter master of the Shadow Warriors actually encouraged the marines to develop close bonds with their fellow brethen, but this was kept more of a secret than their other differences.

Squad 7 stepped off the Thunderhawk gunship onto the pristine floor of the dock of the battle barge _The Hidden Leaf_, their boots echoing around the large chamber as they headed towards the grav-tubes that would take them to the upper levels and the command center of the massive craft. each of the companies, istead of having a captain, was lead by the Shadow Warrior's equivalent, the Shadows. But only the five Great companies could have a shadow leading them. The five Great Companies were the first five companies of the chapter. These were, in order, Hidden Leaf company, Hidden Sand company, Hidden Mist Company, Hidden Cloud Company and the Hidden Rock company from the First company to the Fifth Company. then there were the so called 'lesser companies', but they were just as strong as the great companies. These were: Hidden Waterfall company, Hidden Grass company, Hidden Star Company, Hidden Snow Company and the Hidden Shadow company. Squad Seven was under command of the Fire Shadow, and so were part of the Hidden Leaf Company, and thus were in the First Company.

"Squad Seven Reporting, Fire Shadow" Said 7-1 as the squad stepped out of the grav tubes, before kneeling in the presence of their leader.

"Report" came the short reply

"Mission was a complete sucess, Ma'am." the current Fire Shadow was Tsunade, a female Marine once part of a previous Fire Shadow's Body guard, and trained by that same Fire Shadow, Sarutobi. the warrior turned to face her marines, and nodded slightly. ther four Marines rose and took off their helmets. 7-1 had silver-grey hair, despite his young age. One of his eyes, the left, was covered with medical gause, and a black cloth mask covered the lower part of his face. 7-2 had black eyes anddark hair that somewhat resembled a bird's ass. 7-3 was a female, the only one in the squad. She had neck length pink hair, which was usually tied back while in battle gear. 7-4 was the final member, and he had spiky yellow-blond hair, three lines on each cheek that resembled whiskers and brilliant blue eyes with slits for pupils.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, You are Dissmissed" the three aforementioned Marines headed out of the command center.

"Naruto, How are you Holding up? This was your first time back in action for a while" asked Tsunade, looking slightly concerned. Now, most Space Marine Captains do not take a vested interest in those under their command. Once again, the Shadow Warriors Chapter was different, especially the Hidden Leaves company. The aforemetnioned Company rarely suffered casualties because of this connection between brethen. They cared for each other like siblings.

"I'm Fine Tsunade. It feels good to be back in action instead of stuck in the Librarium." Naruto was not your average marine, even by the Apothecary's standards. Up until a few months ago, he had held almost no psychic potential. But now, he had suddenly had huge potential,as much as an alpha level psyker. You could almost see the power rolling off him when he was angry. The Company's librarians were at a loss as how to explain this sudden surge in power level. Things like this did not happen without reason. In an early testing session with the Librarians, he'd suddenly clutched his head and let out a blood-curdling scream. While this was normal for Initiates who drew on the Warp for the first time, the blood red energy surronding the Marine was not. But as suddenly as this had happened, it stopped. Naruto's mind was re-examined again and again over the next few weeks. nothing new had emerged, but one librarian had thought they had sensed another concioussness in his mind. Over the next few months, Naruto had done some investigating of his own.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting in isolation, meditating as he had been taught. He suddenly felt a breif pull on his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he instantly thought he was back on the Hive world the company had liberated from the Orks a year back, so dark and damp were his surroundings. He reached for his Bolter, only to find it wasn't there._

_**"I see I finally managed to reach you, you pathetic life form."** came a voice from one of the branching corridors. Naruto began to walk towards the source_

_**"At least you have a better body than the last person. Stronger mind too. Humans are so easily corrupted"** the Voice sounded demonic and arrogant. Naruto finally reached the room where the voice was coming from. he found himself standing infront of a large set of bars with only blackness behind them._

_"Who's there?" called Naruto. a chuckle began to ring througout the chamber, decidedly sinister._

_**"Foolish Marine, to think he could keep me imprisoned in here. I'll get out eventually!"** something very large threw itself at the bars.A loud clang rang out. The bars remained undamaged, unlike whatever was on the other side of them._

_"You didn't answer my question, hellspawn"_

_**"Daemon, to be exact. Though hellspawn is close enough, i suppose"** a shape slowly became visible on the other side of the bars. a red skinned daemon, with nine tails waving behind it lazily. It looked something like a fox._

_**"I am what you pitiful forms of life refer to as a Daemon, but I am so so much more than that. I am one of Nine Ledgendary Tailed Daemons, of which i am the strongest."**_

_Naruto stood there in slight shock, reeling from this new information._

_**"My name is Kyuubi, the Nine tailed Demon fox. And as much as it pains me to say this, I am improsoned inside your mind until you die. We are going to be getting to know each other very well."** it was at this point that Naruto passed out, with Kyuubi's last comment ringing in his head._

**_"Have fun explaining THIS to your Captain, Naruto"_**

_End flashback_

That had been several months ago now, and now only the Chapter Master, Tsunade and him knew of the daemon living in his head. While this was potentially a bad thing if the Inqusition ever found out, it did have its benefits. Enhanced speed and strength beyond even Marines capabilities, along with the huge psychic power at his (shaky) command and a healing rate that could probably be called regeneration, even when comapred to the Marinesfaster than normal healing rate.

"Very well, Naruto. you are dissmissed" Naruto headed out of the command center towards his quaters on the battle barge, lower down in the hull, near the engines. Not the most glamourous quaters, but worse than what the other marines had. He'd requested these because the thrum of the warp drive soothed him. The real reson was far more humbling. Naruto was scared that he would lose control of his power and kill a comrade.

Somewhere deep in the Eye of Terror, Nine people were having a conversation.

"Have we located the One Tail yet?" asked one figure

"Yes. it is contained within a Marine in the Hidden Sand company, who goes by the name of Gaara" replied a second

"What about the Three Tail?" asked the first figure again.

"Unknown"

"Very well. Keep searching"


	3. Home, and Talks in the Dark

**Chapter three is here!**

**Iquisitor Soarn: They don't know about Naruto's potential as of yet. i sort of have plans to make them find out.**

**I own neither Naruto or Warhammer 40,000.**

Chapter III

"_Hidden Leaf,_ You are cleared for Landing. Welcome Home" came a metallic voice over the comms system.

"Thank you, Ground Control. It's good to be back" Replied a Marine with a nose bandage and spiky black Hair, who went by the name of Kotetsu, before he switched off the comm and turned to his partner, Izumo.

"Let's Bring this sucker in" Izumo Nodded and began to manuvoure the Battle Barge into the ideal approach to Shinoba-ku's single landing strip. There was a saying amongst Imperial Pilots all over the galaxy.

"If you can Land On Shinoba-ku, you can land anywhere in the galaxy". the Shadow Warrior's home world was near constantly wracked with huge thunderstorms that sometimes lasted months at a time and coupled with the high speed winds meant that about 90 percent of the time, the planet's surface was completely covered, forcing pilots to 'fly blind', only relying on the accuracy of their instruments to safely guide them down. it was not uncommon for inexperienced pilots to crash their craft while attempting the landing on Shinoba-ku. The planet, the fourth such one in an unnamed system deep in the Ghoul Stars, was the perfect one for the young Shadow Warriors Chapter. it was no wonder that only those who'd seen them knew they existed. Kotetsu initiated the ship's announcement system.

"Brother Marines, This is Pilot Kotetsu. we are currently beginning our descent into Shinoba-ku. i strongly suggest that you hold onto something. Thank you". with that, he brought the _Hidden Leaf_ into their planet's chaotic atmosphere of their homeworld. the ship instantly began to jerk erratically as the winds hit it. throughout the battle barge, all but the youngest scouts had taken the veteran pilot's advice and grabbed onto something solid. a full 10 minutes of jerking later, Kotetsu carefully guided the ship into the hangar, which was built into a mountain. the world's winds were too fierce for any surface dwelling, so all cities were underground. which was all of 1- the Shadow Warriors Fortress. even then, it couldn't really be counted as a single fortress, but more like a web of tunnels connecting the ten different fortesses-one for each company. The First Comany marched off their main battle barge, to be greeted by a host of servitors and a librarian.

"What do you want?" asked Tsunade, as the servitors went to work on the _Hidden Leaf_.

"I have been asked to escort Brother Naruto to the Librarium, Fire Shadow. The Epistolary Jiraiya has asked to speak with him" replied the Librarian. Tsunade Frowned, but agreed. Naruto quickly fell into step just behind the librarian as they headed off into one of the various tunnels. Tsunade turned to the company.

"You are dissmissed." was all she said.

--

Somewhere in the Maelstrom...

"How goes the invasion force, Brother?"

"Battalions three and Four are at full strength, My Lord."

"What of our weapon?"

"Unfortunately, it is unavailable at this time, and will be unavailable for several more months."

"Hmmm. we shall have to find a new spearhead for our attack."

"Yes, My Lord."

"What of our agent?"

"He is currently gathering information on our targets."

"I see. you may go."

--

In the Eye of Terror...

"By Khorne, why can't we just attack the bastards!" yelled one figure, clad in Red power armour, adorned with a crazy amount of spikes.

"Because, you freak, we all know that _he_ is intending to attack." a figure in Deep Blue Power armour. warp energy flowed around the figure dangerously.

"I'm not a freak, you _sorcerer_. Khorne is the greatset of the Gods. he presides over the the glorious..." before the figure could continue it's rant, another figure stepped in and said two words.

"Be quiet" instant silence all around. this new figure was wearing black power armour, decorated with eight pointed stars, siginifying that he worshipped all the Chaos Gods.

"Itachi, Kisame. i want you two to do recon on the Hidden Leaf Company. the Planet Samoral is growing Unsatisfied with their emperor. Introduce tham to the ways of Chaos." Two figures nodded, one wearing Blue power armour decorated with styleised serpents, signifying Tzeench, and the other wearing rusting green Power Armour, festooned with rot and other signs of disease, a sure sign of Nurgle. the two figures left, followed by the others all departing.

**Yatta! another chapter done! Updates will probably be infequent as i have University and work, so don't hold your breath. thank you to all those people who have reveiwed, and I'm glad that i may have inspired you to write your own 40k/Naruto stories. **

**See ya next chapter(Whenever that is)! Good Luck, Have fun, and avoid all low flying UFO's.**

**IamtheReaper**


End file.
